Promises and Secrets
by Fellykins
Summary: The story of Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha, from their first meeting to the end. Follows canon as closely as possible.


_Okay, so this is the first time I've written Inuyasha before, but I need a change. I've mainly been writing Pokemon, Naruto, Harry Potter, or original stories. So change is necessary. And I like being pushed out of my comfort zone. So yeah. Hopefully I can do this right, and if I start to break canon, feel free to let me know so I won't do it more in the future! (:_

Promises and Secrets

Chapter 1 – Down The Well

A young girl with black hair wearing a Japanese school girl uniform made her way towards a shrine near her home. She had seen her brother near the shrine, and she opted to go find out what he was doing. As she got closer, she could see her brother standing outside of the shrine.

"Sota, what are you doing?" the girl called as she approached her brother. Her brother, Sota, turned around to face his sister.

"I think Buyo is down in the well, Kagome," Sota replied. Kagome looked to the well, and she was about to respond when Sota grabbed onto her arm. "I just heard something down there!"

"It's just Buyo, Sota. You stay here, I'll go get Buyo," Kagome replied. Sota nodded while Kagome made her way towards the well. She was about to look into it when there was a flash of blue light and she was being sucked into the well. And then there was a flash of purple light, and Kagome was at the bottom of the well. "Sota! Sota! Go get grandpa, now!"

But there was no response, and Kagome quickly realized that she wasn't at home as she climbed to the top of the well using the vines. She could see the thing that had grabbed her, a rather large centipede that was missing some arms. The centipede spotted her and made its way towards her, so Kagome did the only logical thing she could think of, and that was run. It wasn't until she saw a person with ears in a red outfit similar to that of a priest's outfit that she stopped. She slowly approached the dog-like person that was pinned to the tree and pet it, specifically its ears. This went on for a short period of time because there was some yelling that happened shortly after she began petting the person.

"Demon! Demon!" a male voice cried out. Several other voices, male and female, began yelling out to Kagome as well. She stopped petting the dog-like creature and turned to face the voices in confusion.

"Wh-what? I'm not a demon!" Kagome exclaimed. But it was futile. The villagers that were calling out to her ignored her exclamation and instead attacked her and captured her. Kagome attempted to struggle and get free, but it was all futile.

At the village, the villagers that had captured Kagome thrust her in the direction of an old woman with light brown hair and an eyepatch over her right eye. Kagome stood in between the old woman and the villagers.

"Go back to your work, villagers. I will take care of the girl," the old woman announced. The villagers nodded and went their separate ways, some of them mumbling about Kagome. "Come, girl, follow me."

Kagome nodded slowly as the old woman started to walk off. She had to jog a little bit to catch up to her. The old woman entered a cottage, and Kagome only followed.

"Sit. I'll bring you something to eat," the old woman said. Kagome took a seat on the floor near a small table as the old woman walked off. She returned moments later with two bowls, and she placed one of them in front of Kagome. "I apologize for the behavior of the villagers. These have been tough times for us, and they have been quick to distrust people. By the way, my name is Kaede for future reference."

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you," Kagome replied after she ate some of the stew that Kaede had given her. She was about to have some more when there was an explosion. Kagome and Kaede peered out of the latter's hut to see a centipede attacking the village. Kagome sensed that it was after her and ran off. The centipede saw her running and chased after her. As Kagome entered the forest once again, she began yelling for help. The centipede attacked her, and Kagome flew into the air, landing near the dog-like creature.

"Hey, Kikyo. If you free me, I'll help you," the dog-like creature said. Kagome stood up and looked at the creature.

"My name isn't Kikyo. It's Kagome," she replied simply. The dog-like creature merely ignored her. The centipede tried to bite Kagome, but she grabbed onto the dog-like creature's hair. There was a flash of purple light, and more of the centipede's arms had been cut off.

"You're right. Kikyo was a lot cuter than you," the dog-like creature replied. Kagome moved away from him, anger evident in her expression, but that quickly turned into one of pain as the centipede bit into her side and threw her up into the air. As she fell, a purple jewel fell from her wound with her. Kaede had appeared by this point, just as the centipede pinned Kagome to the tree and the person that was already pinned to it. "You know, Kagome, if you take this arrow out, I'll be able to defeat this thing."

"Don't do it, Kagome! He'll kill us all if you do!" Kaede exclaimed as the centipede ate the purple jewel that had come from Kagome's body.

"We'll all die if this girl doesn't free me," the dog-like creature replied. Kagome looked from Kaede to the dog-like creature and removed the arrow from the dog-like creature. Sure enough, the dog-like creature broke free of the centipede's grip and Kagome slid down to the base of the tree. The centipede was defeated in one swipe of the dog-like creature's sword, and Kagome could see a purple light coming from the centipede's remains.

"Tell me where the jewel is, Kagome," Kaede said. Kagome pointed to where the purple light was coming from, and Kaede approached it, picking up a purple jewel shard, the same one that had come from Kagome earlier. She handed it to Kagome. "You're the protector of it now."

"Yes, and now that you have the jewel, you can hand it to me, or I'll kill you for it," the dog-like creature said.


End file.
